I Want To Marry a Hypello
by hiei-mi
Summary: When Icarru asked me the meaning of life... did he know how it affected me? I was fully ready to show my devotion to my beloved Barkeep... but when she appearred, it all changed. ONESHOT


Barkeep... He didn't love me. T_________T  
  
Shishi: no no no no no no no nooo! Do NOT repeat that story!  
  
It was long ago... at the time when I was Yuna. Wait? When was I Yuna??  
  
Shishi: According to you, you're Yuna's reincarnation, and you have memories of your past life. Ch. ::sigh::  
  
Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not FFX 2 or 1. I don't own Hersheys either. All I own is my love for Barkeep. ::dreamy sigh::  
  
Title: I Want To Marry A Hypello!  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
A menacing voice loomed over me and my friends.  
"What is the password?" It asked. Rikku jumped up from behind me.  
"Monkey!" She waved her hands in the air, like she always did.  
"Uh, well... um, yes... Now, what is the meaning of life?!" It stuttered out. Paine watched me as if I knew the answer to this. After all, I was the High Summoner, right? Ok, ok think Yuna, think! The meaning of life? Happiness in Spira? Important, but not quite as important as... a monkey scratched at my foot. No, no defiantly not monkeys. I put my hand to my chin in thought. Ah! To defeat Sin! Well, it had been, but now I have a personal life to fulfill... That's it! Barkeep, our well, barkeeper, was the most important thing to me!  
"To marry a hypello!" I blurted out. All was silent. What was wrong with saying what's in your heart?! Rikku apparently felt sorry for me.  
"Icarru... is that you?" She diverted everyone's attention to the voice. It did sound strangely familiar...  
"Oh...um... uh"  
"Give it up, Iccaru! We know you're there!" I was embarrassed about my outburst, and wanted to get it out of everyone's minds. Including my own. Apparently, I had been keeping my feelings pent up inside myself. I know it wasn't good for you, but....  
"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry about all of this... I was just doing my job," no, thank you. You made me realize my true feelings. Not that it mattered. I was destined to be with Tidus. After all, we had defeated Sin together. We were meant to be with each other... right? That day forward, something had been pulling at my heart. Something was trying to say 'You love him. Forget about Tidus. If he really cares for you, then he'll just want to see you happy!'. I don't know why, but I agreed with the voice. It was... comforting. So, against the wishes of everyone, I would find a way, to make Barkeep love me.  
  
I was seen most often in the lobby. No matter if I was or wasn't tired, I would always go rest after each and every mission. It made me happy to wake up to see Barkeep fixing up his shop. Speaking of his shop... I would take forever to figure out what I wanted to buy. I would always buy from Barkeep. After all, I just wanted to see HIM happy. Sometimes, I worried that he loved money more than he did me, but I soon learned that was not the case. And his number one priority was... not me.  
  
I walked down the hallway leading to the Lobby. Seeing my Barkeep was the highlight of my day. Seeing his face brighten as I walked in the room... it brought pure joy to my heart. I heard the door swing upward. I expected to hear my beloved ask me how my day was. Nothing. I opened my eyes, and looked over at Barkeep. He glanced over to me, and gave a small "Hello Mish Yoona", then went back to his organizing. I blinked. What had happened. Was he having a bad day? I sat down on one of the red stools on my side of the counter. I looked up at Barkeep.  
"What's wrong, honey?" I asked.  
"Nothing ish wrong! Everything ish perfect, Mish Yoona!" I winced at the Mish... er, Miss that he put before my name. I sighed, and planted a light kiss on his cheek.  
"All right. If the others need me, tell them I'll be sleeping, ok?" Barkeep nodded, and I walked up the long flight of stairs solemnly. I plopped down on the bed that I always slept on. I did not see the normal chocolate kiss that had adorned my pillow since the day we had admitted we loved each other. Maybe once I woke up, Barkeep would be back to his normal, cheery self. He would be the man(Hypello...) I loved... when I woke up, he would be perfect, again. I fell back, and sunk into my sea of pillows.  
  
My eyes fluttered open to two voices. One belonged to Barkeep... and the other was Brother? I peeked from over the railing.  
"I love her," Brother sighed, and leaned onto the counter. I know, I know. Why would he be telling that to my boyfriend? Because no one knew. We were keeping this a secret, for now. We didn't know how they would take it, considering there was a species difference... and there was always Tidus. I know he would want me to be happy... but I was truly sorry about letting him down. But I suppose its better like this. I would hate to pretend to love him, and I don't think it would be a joy ride for him either. I turned my attention back to my friends.  
"Why don't shoo jusht tell her?" Barkeep waved his arms in the air.  
"I don't want her to look at me. I love her, but I like watching her back, and making sure she doesn't fall... I like to watch her be confident! I want to see her rise above the others," Barkeep nodded, and Brother sighed, yet again. I was rather flattered, though. I would have to give him a warm, friendly hug after this was all over. He really did boost my mood just now.  
"Well, at least we can be bachelors together!" Brother almost went back to his normally happy state. And then... my worst nightmare came true.  
"Shpeak for yourshelf!" Barkeep hugged a newly arrived female hypello. I gawked at them. How... how could he?! I could feel the tears brimming at my eyes. I though Barkeep loved ME?! He used to always say I was the only one he loved...! H-Had he lied? No, no he couldn't have. Only lately had his loyalty seem to falter. Who was this woman? This... this THING. And she was so ugly! What did he see in her? Her skin was much too dry for a hypello, Which usually had moist skin. And her eyes were so small, and beady. They seemed to pierce right through me. And then she looked up at me. She had a smug smirk dancing across her face. When she saw my shock, she held MY Barkeep closer to her. This was all just one bad, terrible dream. When I opened my eyes this would all be over... 1...2...3..! I looked around, and the same log-like lobby with iron railings, red seats, and dark oak wood surrounded me. I let out a whimper. Obviously it broke the silence, because they all looked up at me.  
"I...uh, tripped..." I said lamely, "I've got to do... something. 'Bye."  
  
I jolted into the elevator and slammed the button to go on the roof. I slowly walked toward the front of the ship, and sat plopped down. I could feel the wind whipping at me tears, making a watery stream reach from my eyes, to my ears. My hair was flying in every direction, and was becoming unruly. I blinked back anymore tears. I would be strong. This is what Barkeep... wanted. Yes... he wanted to be with his precious Darling. He loved her so dearly. He had never held me like that. He was truly meant to be with her, forever. And ever, and ever. They would never part. There love would last eternally... as a reminder. High Summoner Yuna ALWAYS makes her loved ones happy! My eyes had a murderous gleam in them, as I slowly approached the elevator. Darling... Barkeep... Here I come. I laughed maniacally as I waited to slaughter.  
  
A few days later, everyone was weeping uncontrollably.  
Darling and Barkeep had been mysteriously murdered  
Three days before. The culprit had not been caught. We  
Had been told to stay on guard, as all of us were prime  
Suspects. I laughed inwardly. If only they knew. I walked  
Gracefully over to their casket. Apparently, their wills  
Said they wanted to be buried together. Good. I wanted  
You to be happy, dear. Really I did. Goodbye, my love  
I'll miss you.  
  
~~~  
  
Shishi: O_O  
  
Isn't it so tragic! ::sniff::  
  
Shishi: Don't come near me... O_o That was YOU in a past life.  
  
Yep. ^^  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


End file.
